Summer of '63
by Ayasha
Summary: they spent the summer together on Brokeback mountain and they left eachother when it was time to come down but will they stay apart? will they let this thing slip away? you'll have to read to find out.
1. what hurst the most

Author's note: I used the Song What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts to help show hoe Jack and Ennis are feeling. thanks to this story i can't listen to this song without crying now feedback is greatly appreceated. also i do not own these Character's nor this song plus some of the line's in this story. please send feed back

**

* * *

**

**What Hurts the Most**

-Summer 1963

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Jack sat by the fire one night waiting for Ennis to return from the sheep for dinner. He had spent the whole day fishing, he was tired of eating what ever the supply guy decided to bring and though a change was in order. He knew Ennis would appreciate the change in the menu. All day Jack had had is mind on one thing, Ennis. He couldn't get is mind off of him. The fact of the matter was that the more time Jack spent with the man the harder it was to not think of him. Jack was sure that what they had going on was not just a one shot thing. He knew life without Ennis would be miserable. Jack knew that in reality only half of him would be returning to the "real world", the other half of him would stay on this mountain to be with Ennis forever, haunting Brokeback Mountain like a ghost for the rest of eternity. Jack didn't know what to do about the situation he found himself in. He did know however that he did not want the summer to end. Maybe he could convince Ennis not to go away when this herding job was over. If he could talk Ennis in to staying with him they could start a life together and have a nice sweet life.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Ennis was up with the sheep, he could se the main camp from where he sat on his horse. He had been sitting there awhile watching Jack move about camp, he had to admit to him self he sure was enjoying the view. He hadn't been able to get Jack out of his mind since that first night in the tent. He was very conflicted about what he was feeling towards Jack; he had never felt any of these things before in his life not even with Alma. He wasn't sure if he should let these feelings out into the open. He didn't even know how to describe what he was feeling. All he knew was he no longer wanted to be up here with these damn sheep, he wanted to be down in camp with Jack. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, and that smile was to die for. Ennis wondered if Jack felt the same as him, and was what he felt wrong like is daddy had told him all those years ago. Ennis knew what made him happy, he had a right to be happy, right?

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

That night Ennis went down to the main camp for dinner. Jack had managed to catch a coupla fish, Ennis was glad he was tired of beans. "Hey, rodeo" said Ennis as he walked toward the fire.

"Hey yourself, cowboy," Jack replied.

Jack was sitting by the fire slicing potatoes. Ennis thought damn he's beautiful, wish I could always look at that. Ennis was starting to wish his time with Jack would never end. A little voice in his head told him 'it doesn't have to'. When he got to the fire he sat down on the log next to it, Jack handed him a plate.

"What no beans?" asked Ennis.

"Thought you'd like something else, figured fish would suffice," answered Jack.

"Well that was mighty kind of ya," said Ennis.

"Welcome," said Jack.

They ate their dinner in silence, when that was done they both took the dishes down to the creek to wash, as they washed Ennis said, "That was a mighty fine meal you made Jack."

"Thank you Ennis," Jack replied.

Once the dishes were washed up they went back to camp for their normal drinking and talking by the fire. Except on this particular night there was mostly drinkin and smoking goin on, Jack and Ennis had their minds on the same thoughts. They couldn't figure out a way to bring up the conversation that needed to be brought up. Once they finished their bottle of whiskey Ennis decided it was time he headed up to the sheep.

_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

The following morning Ennis woke up freezing and hen he stepped out of the pup ten there was a foot of snow on the ground. He danced around a bit with the blanket around him then decided to get his gear together and head down for breakfast. Be the time Ennis had reached the main camp the snow had melted, Jack was takin down the tent.

As Ennis rod into the camp Jack said, "there's food on the fire for ya cowboy."

"Thanks rodeo how's come your takin the tent down?" asked Ennis.

"Aguirre stopped by says my uncle Harold's gonna make it after all, says a big storms comin wants us to bring the sheep down," answered Jack.

Once that was said Ennis was not happy he started sayin Aguirre was cheating them out of a months pay. Then Ennis walked out of camp, Jack had offered a loan but Ennis refused. Jack thought that Ennis was upset that he was losin money by comin off the mountain early. Maybe he was mad because Jack had offered him the loan, this worried Jack.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Once Jack had the camp packed up he looked around to see if he could see Ennis, he noticed him on a hill just above their camp. He grabbed his rope and headed up to where Ennis was to let him know it was time to go. As he walked up to Ennis he tried to keep a smile, but as he drew closer to him he could see in Ennis's eyes what was really wrong.

"Come on cowboy time to go," said Jack as he threw the lasso around Ennis.

Without a word Ennis got up and headed down the hill, Jack roped him again then tackled Ennis they rolled down the hill wrestling the whole way. It was playful at first then Jack accidentally caught Ennis in the nose with his knee. Ennis was so upset about having to leave the mountain and Jack that before he could stop himself he punched Jack hard on the cheek, then walked back towards camp after wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve and picking his hat up.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Later that day the brought the sheep down off that mountain each of them in their own world as they descended the mountain. When they finally got to the bottom Aguirre was there waiting. They watched as the sheep were herded and counted into pens. Aguirre didn't look happy and he said, "some a these never went up there with you…..the count ain't what I'd hoped for neither….you ranch stiffs ani't never no good."

Finally they got their pay and were getting a ride back to Signal, Both of them where happy to finally be rid of Joe Aguirre. Once back in Signal Ennis helped Jack get is truck runnin, "There ya go bud," said Ennis.

Ennis searching through his bag said "Can't believe I left my damn shirt up there."

"You gonna do this again next year?" asked Jack

"Maybe not, like I said me and Alma's getting married in December, be tryin to get somethin on a ranch, you?" said Ennis.

"I might come back if nothin better comes along, thought some about going back up to my daddy's place, give him a hand over the winter, then maybe head out for Texas in the spring….if the army don't get me," replied Jack

"Well see you around I guess," said Ennis.

"Right," said Jack.

Ennis started walking down the main street of Signal, the further he got from Jack the sicker he felt. It was like someone had reached into his gut and was squeezing his insides and trying to yank them out of him. Then he had the sudden need to vomit and he rushed into an alleyway. When nothing came out he started to cry punching the wall a few times, 'why had I let that man drive away, I don't wanna feel like this forever,' thought Ennis as he stood to compose himself.

After Ennis had walked away Jack got in his truck and headed out in the opposite direction as Jack. He could see Jack in his rearview mirror, he watched Ennis walk down the street for a minute. He did not see Ennis duck into the ally, he had the same feelings Ennis had with the exception that he felt like someone was doing the Mexican hat dance on his heart. As soon as he was out of town he had to stop as the side of the road and vomit. 'Why did I leave Ennis, this hurts too much' thought Jack.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do _


	2. true colors

authors note: i want to thank you for the reviews i recieved for the last chapter i hope that you like this chapter too. please everyone leave feedback its what keeps me going.

**

* * *

**

**True Colors**

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

The hell with this Jack thought, I'm going back, I'm gonna make him get in this truck. Make it so we'll never have to drive away from each other ever again. Jack jumped back into the truck, made a U-turn and drove as fast as the truck would go back to Ennis. Jack made it back to town in a short amount of time, but then he wasn't that far out of town to begin with. As he drove down the main street of Signal he didn't see Ennis. He started to get a little worried, ok a little was a bit of an understatement, and in fact he was thinking the worst. What if someone had already picked Ennis up and they were long gone by now? If that happened would he ever see Ennis again, Jack was starting to feel the need to vomit again. Jack was starting to lose hope he would ever see Ennis again.

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Ennis finally stood composing himself. The pain he felt in his chest was still strong, for a minute he felt the urge to vomit again. Soon the feeling subsided, Ennis tucked his shirt back in and headed out of the alley way. Ennis wasn't stupid he realized immediately that he was sick over Jack, but he had to get over it because he was sure Jack was gone by now. He got almost out of town when he heard something, it was a familiar sound. It couldn't be, could it, Ennis slowly turned around, and there behind him was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. Jack's truck with Jack behind the wheel, the smile that passed across Ennis lips could have lit up Signal, WY it's self, Jack had a smile much like Ennis's.

"Ennis get in," said Jack.

"Thanks' bud," said Ennis as he got in.

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Jack drove out of Signal, he headed toward Riverton, and he figured he might as well just in case things didn't work out. 'Here I go thinking the worst again.' They drove for almost an hour in silence. "Why did you turn around Jack?" asked Ennis.

"I couldn't stand the thought of driving way from you cowboy," said Jack.

"I'm glad you came back rodeo," said Ennis.

'Did Ennis Del Mar just admit to me that he was glad I came back, maybe this wasn't Ennis, at least it wasn't the Ennis he had just spent the last two months with, his Ennis would never say anything like that'.

'Did I just say I was glad he came back, what was I thinking, he is defiantly going to think that I have just gone nutty or something, but that doesn't matter I guess because it's true and I'm not going to lie to myself about this,' thought Ennis.

_And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

When Ennis said he was glad, Jack about had a heart attack. He never in his wildest dreams thought Ennis Del Mar would ever in his live admit any hint of feelings for him. Jack almost couldn't wrap his mind around it, but after a little bit he accepted it and then he was happy that Ennis was in a way admitting that he did care for Jack. Anyway as close as Jack thought he was gonna come other than Ennis coming right out and saying the three most important words, but maybe if Ennis had come this far he might jus surprise Jack with those words one day.

"Your glad?" asked Jack.

"I thought you gone for good Jack, that thought made me sick to my stomach, I don't want to feel like that the rest of my life Jack," said Ennis.

"What are we gonna do then Ennis?" asked Jack.

"Well I decided I'm not going to marry Alma, but as far as that I don't know," said Ennis.

"Do you want me to stop at the next town so you can call Alma, to get it over with?" asked Jack.

"Yeah bud," answered Ennis.

Jack continued driving, they didn't say much each in their own thoughts. Jack was still reeling at the fact Ennis had basically said he wanted to give things with him a go. Ennis was surprised with himself that he was agreeing to try to have a life with Jack even though he had been taught that what he was doing was wrong, but he felt in his heart that he was meant to be with Jack. He knew Alma could never make him feel the way Jack did. It was best if he broke it off with her.

_I can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

After two hours of driving they reached a town, Jack was happy about that. They needed gas and he need to stretch his legs and get something to eat and drink. Jack got out of the truck and started pumping the gas; Ennis went in search of the phone. When Jack finished with the gas he went inside the gas station to find snacks. Ennis found the phone off to the side of the building. He picked up the receiver and slipped the proper amount in to the phone and dialed Alma's number.

"Alma"

"Ennis is that you?"

"Yeah Alma it's me, look I called cause I wanted to tell you that it's over between us."

"What do you mean Ennis? We're supposed to be getting married in December."

"I know but I'm just not ready for married life right now Alma."

Ennis almost had to laugh at that statement seeing how he was getting ready to start a life with Jack.

"Ennis you can't do this to me."

"Alma it's for the best you'll find another man that'll make you happy and give you what I can't, I gotta go bye Alma."

Ennis didn't wait till she spoke again; he knew he would never get off the phone if he did. After he hung up the phone he headed back to the truck. Jack was already in the driver's seat easting a sandwich. Ennis walked to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Scoot over bud, my turn to drive," he said.

"Okay cowboy," jack said.

Ennis got into the truck and started it up to head back out on to the road. "I got you a sandwich and some water while you where on the phone, how did it go with Alma?" asked Jack.

"Thanks bud, she wasn't happy that's for sure but she'll get over it in time I'm sure," answered Ennis.

"You know we still haven't figured out what we're going to do," said Jack.

"I know bud, tell me what we're doin is the right thing," said Ennis.

"Ennis we are doing the right thing I have been thinking on this since we left Signal, the way I see it we have a few choices, one we can go to lightning flat stay with my parents till we figure things out. Two we can find a cheap place in town work ranches or odd jobs till we save enough for our own place, or three we can live out of the truck doing whatever we can to survive," said Jack.

"As appealing as all of those options sound bud, I think I like the second one the best," said Ennis.

"I was hopin you would, problem is what down do we want to get our start in?" asked Jack.

"What about Casper?" asked Ennis.

"Do you think we'll be able to find ranch work?" asked Jack.

"Well if we can't find ranch work we'll find other work anything to save money for our own spread," answered Ennis.

It was decided then they would go to Casper, find a cheap apartment and try to make a go of it. They reached Casper in three hours it was almost dark by the time they got there so lookin for a place was out of the question. "What do we do now?" asked Jack.

"Well I expect we'll probably stay in the truck to save money, and then tomorrow we'll get an apartment or something," answered Ennis.

Jack knew Ennis was right about staying in the truck, the more money they had the better. Not only did they need payment for the apartment, but they also needed groceries and such. Ennis felt in his heart that what he and Jack were doing was right, but is head was screaming that is Wrong. Ennis knew that if what he had felt earlier that day was a preview to the rest of his life without Jack, he didn't want to live like that. He had a right to be happy, right? Well Jack made him happy, so he was choosing to listen to his heart. As long as he and Jack were together they could protect each other.

_And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_


	3. Love Song

A/N: hello to everyone hope all is well, sorry its been so long been real swamped as of late, well here is chapter 3 hope you all like it. please comment i'm curious as to what you all think of my story not sure if i should continue it thanks to onefreetoroam for your previous comments.

**

* * *

**

**Love Song**

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

Jack said "What say we get something to eat at a diner then find someplace to park this truck for the night."

"You bet, Driving sure takes it out of ya," said Ennis.

"You're telling me Del Mar," said Jack.

Ennis pulled into the parking lot of a diner, he shut the truck off and they both slid out of the seats. As they walked into the diner they stretched their legs as much as possible. Once they entered the diner they took a seat at a booth close to a window. The waitress came over and placed two menus on the table.

"Here's a couple menu's for yaw, can I get you boy's something to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee for the both of us, thanks," said Jack.

"I'll have that for ya in just a minute, then I'll take you order," said the waitress.

The waitress walked away to get their coffee. Ennis and Jack looked over the menu for a few minutes. By the time the waitress had returned with their coffee they were ready to order. She came over with a tray and two cups of coffee on it. As she set the cups in front of them she said, "Are you boy's ready to order?"

"I'll have the country fried steak with mashed potatoes, green beans and biscuits," said Jack.

"I'll take the steak medium rare with a bake potatoes, macaroni and cheese and rolls on the side," said Ennis.

"Alright boys I'll have that up for you in a few minutes."

Jack took out his Cigarette pack took one for him then handed the pack to Ennis, who took one then handed the pack back to Jack.

"Sure is quiet in here," said Jack.

"Yep," said Ennis.

They sat in silence mostly because they were too tired for anything else. It had been a long day for them both, physically and emotionally. Before they knew it the waitress was returning with their food. When she had put the plates on the table she asked "can I get you boy's anything else?"

"No ma'am," said Ennis.

They ate in silence just content to be with each other. When they had finished their meal they paid the bill and headed out to the truck.

"Well let's find somewhere to park for the night," said Jack.

"I saw a place next to a grocery store on the way here," said Ennis.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

Jack stared the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, Ennis pointing the way to the grocery store. When they got there Jack parked the truck and turned it off. They curled up on their respected sides of the truck. Within minutes they both had fallen asleep.

Morning came all too soon for Jack and Ennis. Ennis woke up first he was a little disoriented at first. Then everything came rushing back to him, a small smile crept across his face. Then he turned around on the seat. Jack was leaning against the door, still asleep. Ennis slightly squeezed Jack's arm, then he got out of the truck to stretch. Ennis remembered seeing a Newspaper dispenser around the corner in front of the store. He decided to walk over and get one, maybe there was a job or apartment they could check out. When he reached the machine he placed a few coins in then pulled out his paper. He headed back around the corner to the truck. When he got there Jack was sitting on the tailgate smoking a cigarette. As Ennis walked up Jack pulled his pack out of his pocket and handed it to Ennis. Ennis took one handed the pack back to Jack. "Thanks bud."

Ennis lit the cigarette and said, "I got a paper figured we could see what we could find."

"Sounds good," said Jack.

They sat not speaking on the tail gate. Ennis stared looking thru the paper. A few minutes passed he hadn't found anything. He was starting to get discouraged. He really didn't want to spend another night in the truck and he knew that Jack didn't either, besides staying in the truck wasn't safe for them to be doing.

Jack kept looking over at Ennis expectantly hoping he'd say he found something but as the minutes ticked past he to was staring to lose hope that maybe this life they were trying to build wasn't going to be so easy.

"We'll need a two bedroom ya know," stated Ennis.

"I know," stated Jack in return.

Ennis continued looking thru the paper until he came across an ad:

256 Cobalt AVE.

2BR, 1Bath, washer and dryer

Fully furnished

$200 a month

Gas and Electric included

"Hey bud here's one," Ennis said then he read off what the ad said to Jack.

"Sounds real good cowboy, we should call," said Jack.

"Well lets do it don't think I could stand another night on this truck," stated Ennis.

"I know what you mean cowboy, get in I think I saw a phone booth across from the diner" said Jack.

They got into to the truck into the truck Jack started the engine, and then pulled out of the lot. He headed down Main St. Towards the diner, within minutes he pulled up in front of the phone booth.

"I'll call," said Jack taking the paper from Ennis.

"Okay bud," Ennis said.

Jack got out of the truck and walked up to the phone booth picking up the receiver and dialing the number.

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you_

Ring, ring

"Hello" said a mans voice.

"Hello my name is Jack Twist, saw you ad for the apartment in the paper," said Jack.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Twist, name's Greg Robin's, I could show you the apartment today if you like," said Mr., Robin's.

"What time would you be available to show it?" asked Jack.

"What say you to 1:00pm?" asked Mr. Robin's.

"That would be great, see you then," replied Jack.

Jack hung the phone up and walked back to the truck. As he slid into the driver's seat he said, "We have an appointment to see the apartment at 1:00pm,"

"I got to thinking bud, if we move in today which we probably will, we'll need a few things, we need to figure out how much money we have, I have 300 dollars," said Ennis.

Jack pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and counted what money he had, "I have 250 dollars."

"Well that should be enough for First and last months rent, we'll have 150 dollars left for groceries and maybe a mattress," said Ennis.

"What about work Ennis?" asked Jack.

"I found something here," said Ennis showing the ad for a horse trainer and ranch hand.

"You think we could both get a job?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, let's drive out there see about it," said Ennis.

"Okay cowboy," said Jack.

Jack started the engine and put the truck in gear. The place Ennis wanted to go was just out side of town as Jack drove he thought that life with Ennis may not be as hard as he had originally thought. Already they had prospects on a Job and an apartment. Yep things were starting to look up, but than as long as he had Ennis everything would be okay.

Ennis couldn't help the relief that he was feeling at that moment. When he had agreed to this life with Jack he couldn't help but think maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. That things for them would be hard, because as it stands right now they had pretty much nothing but the clothes on their backs and the truck. Ennis wasn't sure how much longer the truck was going to last. It needed to last at least a couple of months till they were on their feet. Ennis was starting to think that getting on their feet was going to be easier than he had originally thought. Hopefully this job and apartment would work out.

Jack pulled up to the farm; it was in dire need of some work. The house was the only building that was in good shape. It was big with a porch wrapping one side; it was white with blue shutters. The barn was worse off, it wasn't a large barn but it had boards missing, the roof needed some work too. The fences were down, horses and cattle scattered everywhere. A man came out of the barn as Jack and Ennis were getting out of the truck.

"Can I do something for you boys?" the man asked as he approached them.

"Yes sir, me and my friend here are lookin' for work saw your ad in the paper this morning," said Ennis.

"What kind of experience you got?" asked the man.

"Well, we both grown up on ranches, Ennis here is real good with horses, besides we can fix up this barn and replace them fences," said Jack.

"Well, you boy's seem like nice fellas, I expect I have enough work for the both of ya, my names Tom Sparks, can only pay $200 each, but if you want the job its your's," said Tom.

"We'll take it, when do you want us to start?" asked Jack.

"How's tomorrow morning say 7:ooam?" Tom asked.

"Sounds good we'll be here, by the way this here is Ennis Del Mar and I'm Jack Twist," said Jack.

With that settled Jack and Ennis shook Tom's hand then got back into the truck, Jack started the engine and pulled out of the drive. They drove back into town they still had a couple hours to kill till they had to be at the apartment to meet Mr. Robin's.

"You hungry cowboy?" asked Jack.

"You bet," answered Ennis.

They both agreed to head back to that little Diner for their breakfast. Jack pulled into the parking lot of the diner for the second time in 24 hours. They hopped out of the truck and sauntered inside, once seated they looked over the menu that had been placed on the table. When the waitress saw they were seated and it looked as thought they knew what they wanted she walked to their table, "What can I get you boys?"

"We'll have scrambled Eggs with sausage, toast and coffee," answered Jack.

"That for the both of you then?" asked the waitress.

"Yes ma'am," answered Jack.

"I'll be back with you coffee in a minute," said the waitress then she turned to place their order with the cook.

While they waited for their food Ennis put the paper on the table and started reading it. Jack Just sat and stared out the window. It was a t that time the waitress returned with their coffee. Once she had served that out she said, "your order should be up in a few minutes."

As they sat there Jack couldn't help but think how right this felt, sitting here with Ennis having breakfast. He watched Ennis for a moment wondering if Ennis felt the same way. Would he and Ennis sit at their breakfast table in their apartment like this reading the paper drinking coffee? Would they have that sweet life that Jack so desperately wanted? Jack decided maybe it was better to just live in the moment and enjoy every minute he had with Ennis. He still wasn't convinced that Ennis was in this to stay, he was afraid that one day Ennis would realize that what other people thought would get to him and he would pack up and leave. Jack wondered how long that would take. Just as Jack was getting into those thoughts the waitress returned with their food. When she served it out she placed their check on the table then went back for more coffee.

By the time Jack and Ennis finished their meal it was almost one o'clock. They paid their bill and left the diner. As they pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment Jack took notice of the building. It wasn't anything to really look at; there was a set of stairs that went up to a small porch, Big enough for two chairs. The door into the apartment was set of to one side, there was a screen door on the out side and a big wooden door painted black on the inside. Next to the door hanging on the wall was the mailbox also black, above it were the numbers 256, the building itself was a dingy white color.

"Outside needs some work," commented Ennis.

"Lets hope the insides better," said Jack as he took his cigarettes out of his pocket. He took one than handed the pack to Ennis who took one and handed the pack back.

Mr. Robins hadn't made it to the apartment yet, but by the time they had finished their cigarettes a red pick up truck pulled into the place next to Jack's truck. A short stalky man got out; Jack could only assume it was Mr. Robins.

The man walked up to them and extended his hand for them to shake, "Hi, I'm Greg Robins."

"Jack Twist, and this is Ennis Del Mar," said Jack shaking Mr. Robin's hand.

"Well if you boys would follow me I'll show you the apartment," said Mr. Robins.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

Jack and Ennis took in the apartment for a moment once Mr. Robins had let them in. it was more than they had expected, in the living room sat a sofa, two chairs, two small tables, a coffee table and a T.V. . There curtains on every window, a table and chairs in the kitchen plus all the important appliances. Mr. Robins showed them the bedrooms and the bathroom. In the first bedroom there was a queen sized bed a set of drawers and a closet. In the second bed room was a full size bed a smaller set of drawers and a smaller closet. The bathroom was fairly large with a tub shower combo a sink and toilet. The paint on the walls was the same color through out an off white color, there was carpet in every room but the bathroom and kitchen.

Ennis and Jack looked at each other for a moment confirming what the other thought. They would be taking the apartment, "well take the apartment Mr. Robins," said Jack.

"Well I'll need first and Last months rent today," said Mr. Robins.

When Mr. Robins said that Ennis reached in his pocket and produced the money for rent, "there you are sir," said Ennis.

"Thank you, I'll be by at the end of every month to collect the rent, you can move in to day if you like," said Mr. Robins handing two Keys to Ennis.

"Thank you sir, we plan to do just that," said Jack.

"Well, I'm going to head out it was a pleasure doing business with you boys," said Mr. Robins.

Then Mr. Robins left Jack and Ennis on their own, all they could do was stare at each other. Things were getting better by the hour, and if Mr. Robins suspected anything he hadn't let on. Both men were glad about that. They decided to just sit in their new apartment and relax for a moment even though they still had to go grocery shopping or they would be eating at the diner yet again.

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I have decided to rework the chapters that I have already posted. I don't plan on any big changes just some grammer and spelling stuff. I am sorry that I haven't updated and I ask for your patience it could take me some time to get the revised chapters up since life has become a bit busier since I started this story.**


End file.
